


Plushie Love

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dry Humping, Knotting, Linux, Other, Plushies, Windows 95 - Freeform, tux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: Gates has a little "fun" with a plushie of the Linux mascot, Tux.





	Plushie Love

As a "gift" for Windows 95's launch, Linux gave Bill a life-size, about 3 feet tall, plushie of Tux. One day, Bill was alone in his peaceful office, starting to work on what was soon to be Windows 98.

 _*clickety-clack!*_ went the keyboard.

* _whirr!*_ went the tower.

And there was that Tux, right across from Bill. Just...sitting there. _Watching._ It made him wanna...

Bill met the toy penguin's gaze. He took in the size of the thing. It was almost as big as _him_ _!_ Its black, silky "fur" made him aroused, as he stroked it.

_So silky! So smooth!_

Bill got the plushie, and "positioned" it on his floor, backside facing up, its rear end in Bill's view.

 _"Hello! What's this?"_ Bill cooed, feeling his member beginning to pop out of his sheath, still in his pants. Naturally, he took them off. Now his dick was free to grow in his office's air.

"Ahhh, yes." Bill's penis went from nonexistent, to a red, erect, throbbing dog-like dick, long enough to just touch Tux's rear from a distance. Bill, not afraid to do what he was about to do, stood on all fours, and mounted Tux, dick just right beneath it. 

Gates started out easy, just barely rubbing it with his groin, the silky plushie's fur brushing across his torso. Now, he was ready to "get it on". 

"Aw, yeah, aw yeah. Ahhhhh." Bill elevated his rhythm slightly, making the room begin to shake.

_*Thrust!*_

_*Push!"_

_*Shove!*_

_*Thud!*_

"Nnngh! * _pants like a dog*_ Gimme it, Tuxy!"

_*Thunk!*_

"Yeah, bitch. Take my knot, TAKE IT HARD!" Even with a knot the size of a young onion, Bill still managed to spurt, jizz splattering all over Tux's torso, in clear-white strings. He finished off by biting the plushie's neck, as if to leave a claiming mark.

" _You're mine now, bitch."_


End file.
